


Bra Lover Boy

by airiP4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comedy, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Endgame Lukanette, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kisses, Lingerie, Morning Kisses, Teasing, lukanette endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiP4/pseuds/airiP4
Summary: Luka and Marinette spend their first night together after they had finally started dating, but Marinette's bra become the protagonist and main topic of the night.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 105





	Bra Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks to @MalcomReynolds for the proofread and corrections.

It was nighttime in Luka’s rented apartment. The young man and his girlfriend Marinette were in his bedroom, lying together on the bed, facing up and almost naked. Marinette was wearing her panties and was partially covered by a slim bed sheet, while Luka was wearing only his boxers underwear. They were 21 and 19 now, but had just recently started dating after years of missed changes for their love to fully bloom. The right time for them had arrived after she confessed to him, who had been in love with her since their eyes met for the first time.

Some rays of light filtered through the curtains of the window of the 5th floor of the building. There was something indescribable in the air, and aura that filled the room with love and absolute happiness, as if a starry sky was sparkling at the ceiling of the room or if they had just been transported to some kind of heaven. A whole magical sensation, completely new for the young couple, that was now panting and gasping for air at a continuous and matching rhythm, without letting go of their joined hands despite how hot, sweaty, and tired they were. 

A few minutes passed until their breaths were back to normal. Their heads rolled to face each other, staring at each other's eyes, smiling softly together with a noticeable blush on their cheeks. 

The staring lasted for two minutes until the young woman felt like her vocals had returned and her excited but low voice left through her lips. “Luka, that was amazing... Thank you for taking into consideration that it was my first time…” she said, shyly. 

“Well, I’m glad… It was my first time too...” Luka smiled shyly too, her soft smile never leaving his lips as he replied to his girlfriend.

His answer surprised her. “What!? But- I thought… I mean- you knew exactly how to treat me kindly and…” Marinette’s usual rambles were about to start but were quickly shushed by her boyfriend.

“That’s because I love you and I’ve dreamed and imagined this so many times… like- for years, you know? I really wanted to make sure you were comfortable and not hurt you in any way, so I did my research. ” he squished her hand in a caring way. 

The girl didn’t need a mirror to know her face had just turned redder. She noticed how her cheeks got hotter, even if she couldn’t see it. Her smile had grown uncontrollably wider too. She felt the closest ever to her boyfriend after their first intimate time together.

“Oh… thank you…” She said. But suddenly, an idea sparked in her mind. “But what about the bra hook? I heard it’s difficult to for boys to unhook it. But you undid it so easily! Even faster than I can! You can just learn that by researching it. You need practice to achieve that skill… Don’t tell me you’ve been practicing with Juleka’s bra? Eww!” Her smile had changed into a teasing one as she giggled. It surprised her that Luka’s reaction to the teasing wasn’t his usual, but an unexpected one, like he was… shocked…? And embarrassed too...? That was new and sparked curiosity on the blue-haired lady.

“No way! Stop, please! It’s… even more embarrassing than that…” His voice volume lowered gradually for every syllable he let out his mouth.

“Oh…? Now I’m curious. Let me hear it”. 

Marinette let go of Luka’s hand, and rolled her almost naked body over his, impeding him from moving freely, except for his arms, one of them being placed immediately on her lower back, as if his skin were attracted to hers like a magnet. She kissed his nose, softly, although her smile turned kind of evil in an instant, as she was enjoying his boyfriend’s embarrassed reaction to her teasing.

The musician knew Marinette hated liars, reason enough for him to decide not to lie to her, EVER. Instead of that, he decided to remain silent. But after a glance at his girlfriend’s curious eyes he knew he had to tell the truth- Marinette was extremely stubborn and persistent when she wanted something. And now she wanted to know his extremely embarrassing story. 

“Ok…” He finally agreed, defeated by her beautiful, curious, and begging eyes. 

Out of the embarrassment, Luka avoided eye contact as he started to speak, covering his eyes with his hand and fingers. Even though he was shy and nervous, he began to tell his never-told-to-anyone before story to his lover. 

“Do you remember when you had that girls only sleepover at the Liberty, some months ago?” Marinette made a sound to confirm. “I stayed as my friend’s house that day and, you know that. And well... when I came back home…” he paused for a second before continuing talking, without daring to glance at his girlfriend’s eyes, but looking at her lips through his fingers instead, in order to track her reactions. ”There was a bra on my bed." He paused again. "Before I could tell or ask Juleka about it, I heard her on the phone talking to you about a missing bra designed and created by the one and only Marinette Dupain-Cheng, possibly forgotten somewhere in the ship after 'the girls' sleepover. After hanging up the phone, Juleka asked me if I had seen it, giving me a super detailed description of its design: blue/turquoise colored and music-themed with waves and music notes on it on one cup. She even mentioned a snake design used as an under band from start to its end, with its head with fangs used as hooks attached to it in the front. The description also included some lacey pink flowers on the other cup and some yellow see-through over the shoulders. I couldn’t tell her that was the EXACT same bra I had just found on my bed... Not after she teasingly accused me of hiding it for pervert purposes!” ‘ _Which is exactly what I did, I guess…_ ’ he thought. “I was too embarrassed so I couldn’t tell her or you anything about it after that…” 

Luka gulped, and Marinette said nothing, she just listened to him, kind of amused. He continued then.

“I just… hid it... And after knowing it belonged to you, and that you had worn it to show it to your friends that day… I was greedy... and I used it to fantasize about you wearing it, touching it, imagine how your hands had worked to make it, your possible inspiration for every detail… And I practiced to unhook it many times too, in hope that, someday, if you let me, I’d be able to see it over your body… and maybe take it off of your body too… ” he paused again as Marinette still remained silent. Which made Luka awkward. And that led him to continue with his talk without thinking much, just to break their silence, while expectant for his lover’s reaction. “God… this is so embarrassing… Say something, please...” 

Luka was blushing heavily at his confession, still avoiding eye contact. His lustful actions and desires had just been exposed to the girl he had loved for years and that was now his girlfriend. He was nervous knowing that it might disappoint her, as it probably was an unexpected and different side of the Luka she had not known all this time. He won’t be seen as a pure gentleman anymore, but a young man full of sexual needs. 

“I can’t believe I even…” he added, with a sigh, leaving the sentence unfinished.

“Even what?” Marinette urged the boy to continue to his story, but the boy stayed silent, with his hand still covering his face. She could see he was biting his lips out of embarrassment. Then, out of nowhere, the girl shoved him an awkward question, giggling:

“Don’t tell me you tried it on?”

Luka’s reaction was all she need to know the answer.

“OMG you did!” Marinette’s laughter filled Luka’s apartment. “Hahaha! I can’t believe it!! That’s not the image I had of you! Oh God... so funny!” She wiped the tears from her eyes.

“That’s not I-…! Ugh… Don’t laugh, please. There’s no way I could… It doesn’t even fit me…” He was desperate to deny all evidence, too embarrassed to admit the truth.

“How do you know that? Oh-oh…” She could see his blush under his hands as she evilly grinned. “So it didn’t fit when you tried it on, huh…?”

“Sh*t…” 

He knew he had been found out after seeing his girlfriend’s victorious expression on her face. So he gave up trying to defend himself and, without even thinking, his true feelings were the first ones to leave his mouth. 

“This is all because I’m crazy for you. Geez… Don’t judge me for my feelings” 

Eye contact finally took place between the two lovebirds, making it a first since Luka’s confession started. His blue eyes were showing his embarrassment, but also an infinite love towards the girl lying on him. His love filled gaze was honest, and Marinette could feel his pure love piercing through her heart.

“Bu-u-u-ut…! Don’t attack me acting cute like that when I’m making fun of you! So unfair…!” she pouted.

It was her turn to blush now, as she pronounced her words in a cry. His not-on-purpose counterattack were very effective on her and saved the boy from deeper embarrassment. She grabbed a cushion to cover her face with it and moved to the side of the bed, her back facing towards his boyfriend’s body. With his freedom of movements recovered, the musician got partially up and looked at her from over his shoulder.

“You shouldn’t be laughing in first place! Geez… I wouldn’t have told you if I had known you would tease me this much…”

Then, as Marinette stayed silent, Luka’s hand stretched towards his drawer, placed just next to the bed. Passing his hand over Marinette’s body, he reached its handle and opened it. Marinette took a peek over the cushion, curious about her boyfriend’s intentions, wondering if he had any ‘adult toys’ hidden inside. 

“Here…it’s been in this drawer all this time… I’ll take it to the laundry, and I’ll give it back to you once it’s properly washed” he said, grabbing a piece of clothing in his hand.

And there it was. The infamous bra her boyfriend had been fantasizing about all this time. The bra that had been in Luka’s hands since that day months ago. The one that had been touched multiple times as she had been that night, trails of magic left with every touch of his fingers on her skin. Ripples of sensations that still remained on her, capable of reaching not only his heart but also her soul. She already knew she loved him, but her body now knew she could never stay apart from him. Not after finally knowing the meaning of true love.

She caught the bra from his hands, throwing the cushion away, and stared at it. She remembered perfectly how it was designed and created, and every one of the details that decorated the piece of art in the form of the lingerie she was holding.

“You know…?” she started, and Luka centered his attention to her words “I was very disappointed when I lost this bra. Not only because I put a lot of effort into it, but also because I made it in order to surprise this particular boy… I worked on it for weeks! Alya too was excited about it too… And I was looking forward to wearing it during my first time with my boyfriend if he accepted my feelings and agreed to date me but… Couldn’t you tell? YOU were on my mind all the time I spent making this... and even earlier”. Marinette’s gaze met Luka’s surprised eyes, smiled softly, and continued staring at bra just the second after “But… since I lost it, I had to work on plan B, and it all had to wait a few more weeks since I could properly confess and use another brand new hand-made one for tonight… and it’s a shame because this new one isn’t as pretty as the original one...”

“Marinette, you… You made this thinking of me…? Since months ago…!? You’ve been… I mean – You’ve liked me for so long? I… I thought… Ugh… I feel so stupid... I could have become your boyfriend way earlier if I hadn’t hidden your bra…” 

Sitting on the bed and covering his face with his hands, Luka was in denial. Frustration, regret, and some sadness were the feelings that surfaced. Not a single sound could leave through his lips, pressed against each other. But Marinette smiled at his reaction.

“Ohh…” she started to say, “You wanted to see this that much, huh…?” 

Luka’s hand left his face as his eyes looked now at his girlfriend, who was on her knees in front of him, wearing the bra he’s been dreaming to see on her for weeks – no, the accurate number would be 3 months and six days. None of the Marinettes from his dreams could compare to the original. For Luka, her beauty was out of this world and he was sure he wouldn't be able to restrain himself much longer when Marinette winked and bit her lips, provoking her boyfriend to go and get his long-awaited and desired fantasy. He was ALMOST speechless but managed to pronounce some words that almost couldn’t be heard because of his own heartbeat.

“My Goddess… You’re gorgeous… Don’t think you can avoid a second round after turning me on like this.. ” Without thinking, his hand had placed on her ribs, as he positioned his body to get ready to kiss the woman of his dreams.

“You know I’m all yours...” she sighed, in expectation.

The blue-eyed girl was already approaching to seal her lips with his, but was stopped before they could actually touch them, meeting the musicians finger in the way.

“Wait a second. Let me admire YOU for a moment before that. You can’t imagine how long I’ve been dreaming of this… You’re so beautiful… so perfect...”

“Ugh…! Just take it off already, you bra lover boy!” she giggled as she got impatient and jumped to hug and kiss her boyfriend, who was more than happy to receive her affections. Moments after the hook was already off without her even noticing. ”How the hell do you do that?” she asked, between kisses. “You should know my fingers are magical” he answered, and left a giggle at his girlfriend’s response “hell yeah, they are!”.

* * *

**After 2** **nd** **round.**

“Luka… Can I ask you something?”

“Yes?” Marinette kept her face down and seemed sad to Luka’s eyes “Marinette? Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” Luka was scared as he approached her lover’s face, hands on her shoulders, extremely worried for his girlfriend’s wellness.

Instead of an answer, another question was thrown at him.

“Should… Should I…” Luka was listening, giving her all his worrying attention. “Should I make a bra for you next time?”

And there she was. Teasing him, AGAIN. She enjoyed it and he fell for it EVERY DAMN TIME. His eyebrows were frowned and didn’t answer. Marinette couldn’t keep her laugh inside her anymore, transforming it into a hysterical laughter.

“Marinette! Stop it already, Geez...” 

“I’m sorry Luka, but your embarrassed face is just too cute!” she said, hugging him while still laughing.

“You’re mean, Marinette. You continue to tease me even after knowing how embarrassed I am…”

“Ok, OK… I get it, I’ll stop” she paused “But you want one, right?”

Luka frowned at her question, but still gave her an answer “You know I could never say no to my dear girlfriend...”. And Marinette giggled at his words. 

“You’re adorable! Thank you for telling me about the bra despite your embarrassment. You know I like honest people and I’m super grateful you never lie to me. I love you so much!” her smile was as bright as the full moon outside the window. Her hand moved then to rest on Luka’s cheek. He took the lady’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly before letting his voice out. 

“I love you too, Marinette. Even if you are mean and tease me, I can’t resist your charms” he smiled.

“Then don’t resist and come here again. Or are you tired?” she asked.

“I could never get tired of you, My love.”

His body was already over hers while he pronounced his words, his lips meeting hers as soon as the sound of his voice became silent, tongues finding their way to savour each other, letting their burning passion take control. 

* * *

**The next morning**

The next morning arrived with some chill breezes coming from the slightly open window. Being summer, the weather was hot and the sun rose early, its shiny rays of vitamin entering through the slowly dancing curtains and meeting the sleepy faces of the happy couple sleeping on the bed in Luka's room. That was enough to wake them up, although they were still tired and avoiding getting up at all costs. Luka finally surrendered and got mentally prepared to get up. Not without turning his head to look at the young woman who owned his heart. Only then, he started opening his eyes, studying how Marinette was making faces, trying hard to ignore the light coming inside the room and continue to sleep, without much success. Her little disgusted sounds were amusing Luka, who was surely enjoying the view: he loved his girlfriend’s face, but also loved seeing his hickeys all over her neck and upper chest. He only spoke when he could tell she wouldn't fall asleep again.

“Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well? I’m gonna make some coffee. Want some?” he asked with a loving smile.

“Hm…?” Marinette mumbled something incomprehensible, but he knew she wanted him to repeat his question.

“Coffee?” he asked again, giggling at her sleepyhead.

“Hmm… yes please… with milk and sugar...” she finally managed to say. Finally trying to open her eyes. 

“Of course.”

Luka loved having the girl he loved close and didn't want to leave her side, even if it was just to bring her some coffee. But he needed one and knew Marinette would be even more grateful than him for one too. 

The musician stretched his neck and upper body to kiss his girlfriend's forehead. As he started moving, he noticed that something was impeding his movements, something pressed over his arms and chest. Before he could actually kiss his girl, he looked down just to find he was wearing Marinette's bra, backwards and untied. 

“WTH-!?” he mumbled, frowning his eyebrows in annoyance. 

“Pffff….” the blue-eyed girl couldn't restrain her laugh anymore despite her efforts, so a giggle escaped her. That was everything the blue-eyed young man needed to understand what happened.

“Marinette!! You little mischievous lady…! Stop bullying me over bras already!" 

He raised his voice, taking the bra off carefully and tickling her in revenge. Marinette could only laugh louder in response, his laugh joining hers soon.

And just like that, their Sunday started: with love, kisses, coffee and a beautiful bra that would lead Marinette's teasing for a while and haunt and embarrass Luka forever. 

**THE END**

  
  



End file.
